


Boots - Sequel to Fundraising

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some people you really do meet twice in your life.





	Boots - Sequel to Fundraising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-01-17 11:45am to 11:58am & 07:52pm to 08:08pm & 2018-01-18 11:56am to 12:15pm

"10 min!" Someone shouted over the noise behind the stage and Tezuka checked his image in the mirror one more time. Everything in place. 10 minutes to himself then.

He had to smile suddenly. Behind his hand but he had to smile. Thinking back to another time when he had been in almost the same position. Just that he had still been in school and his former boyfriend had been next to him.

He hadn't seen Syusuke in years. They had broken up right after Middle School and had not even managed to uphold a penpal relationship.

Shrugging his shoulders to get rid of the thoughts, Tezuka watched one of the other models perform. 'Must be new', immediately sprang to mind. The man was beautiful - no doubt about it - but the movements were too stiff. As if that person had never stood on heels before. He would learn fast enough though. Especially after the first fall off the stage.

30 minutes later had Tezuka back in his small cubicle, getting de-masked. He could put on professional make-up quite well these days. It was just a pain to get if off again. 

Putting the costume back onto it's hanger, it left only the boots. Tezuka made it a personal policy to only undress those after everything else had been dealt with - if possible. He loved wearing high-heeled boots. Always had. He wasn't a transvestite nor a drag-queen. It would have been so much easier. He just loved boots. Which was also the sole reason he was in this business. Most of the time he could get the pair he had performed on stage with for free - one of the clauses his agent had come up with. He took less money if he was allowed so the deal was still pretty good for both sides. And Tezuka - despite still not really believing it himself - was asked for quite frequently.

His momentary peace was disturbed when a blue-haired head appeared around the doorway and the exclamation of "I knew it was you" uttered in a velvety tone of voice. Tezuka wouldn't be startled by someone suddenly appearing in his cubicle anymore but he did startle at who had graced him with his presence: Yukimura Seiichi. 

"Good evening, Tezuka."

"Yukimura." The angelic smile was back. The one Tezuka still vividly remembered from Nationals. "What can I do for you?"

Yukimura looked startled himself for a moment, before a faint red blush spread over his cheeks.

"I just… I saw your performance and wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed it."

Tezuka inclined his head, not sure if Yukimura was already finished.

"And I…" Yes, this time it was definitely a blush. Tezuka found it rather enticing. Not that he would say that aloud. "And I wanted to know, if you might want to get something to eat? My treat, of course." When he still didn't answer verbally Yukimura continued with a small shrug. "I'm only here for a few days - in a hotel - and really can't eat that food again so soon after the horrendous breakfast and even worse lunch. And I'd really appreciate some good company. Maybe you'd like to go…"

Now that had been cute, in anyone's book. Tezuka almost smiled. 

"Let me get my carry-on and we'll be off."

He couldn't have predicted the radiant smile he was gifted with for that sentence. Nor the happy look in those lilac-shining eyes. This day would be something for his mind to remember for a very long time to come. He was sure of it.

Of course they had to end up in Yukimura's hotel room. And - after the obligatory drink - of course with an obscene amount of intercourse. It seemed both of them hadn't found anyone worthy since their first boyfriends, so both made very sure to enjoy themselves thoroughly. At least until they fell against the headboard, utterly exhausted, arms raised to block out the first rays of the morning sun. 

Yukimura smiled. "I guess we might have gotten a bit out of hand."

Tezuka grunted in response, burrowing his head into a nearby pillow. "I think you had me rather well in hand."

That prompted full-blown laughter from the other man. And it was some time before both settled again, with smiles this time. 

Yukimura cuddled closer. "Would you like to do it again?"

Tezuka, startled out of reverie, couldn't be blamed for his loud exclamation of "We just did it for hours! How can you still get it up?"

Yukimura laughed heartily, an apology on his lips. "I meant the dinner and the staying the night, not intercourse again… right now."

Tezuka relaxed, trying to get his mind to think. It was true, they had had a great night, which did include dinner and talking. Yukimura was… Yukimura, he guessed. Just as mysterious and sexy as during their school days. 

"Then you better stop travelling so much. My main work is here and I'd rather not start all over again."

Yukimura considered for a moment. 

"I don't see why I shouldn't start working in the office downtown. It's not as big but I'm sure I can manage."

Opening one eye, Tezuka weighed the words on his tongue very carefully.

"If it's not too far, I'd like to offer staying at my place, if that's alright with…"

Before he could finish, he had a lap-full of Yukimura and a tongue invading his mouth. Sneaking one glace next to the bed, he offered silent gratitude to the beautiful boots that had managed to get them together. They would get a place of honor as soon as they returned home, together.


End file.
